


First Snow

by capitainpistol



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Niniel experiences her first snowfall and snowball fight with Turambar.





	First Snow

A single flake of snow melted on Niniel’s finger and dozens more on her hair and saddle. She smiled and called out to share in her joy, but found she was alone. Her horse had wandered out of their train, aimless like its rider. 

Niniel panicked slightly, for the world around her was going white, obscuring the path, the snow fell fast. She was colder than before, her bare feet finally feeling the bite. 

She called out again, but then she held her tongue, not wanting to attract other things.

“I am here,” said a familiar voice from higher ground.

Turambar trotted several feet behind her, slowly guiding his horse down to her. At the head of their company Turambar sat taller and he did not smile, but he looked on her with much contentment, and he relaxed on the saddle, searching for her through the trees and letting his horse wander much as hers did.

Niniel suddenly became very warm. “You were watching me.”

“I always watch you,” said Turambar, and then he bit his tongue. “I mean. I look out for you. So I follow you. To look after you. It does not sound so strange when I do it, but if it bothers you I will stop. Usually, you don’t know I’m there, and that is how I prefer it. I will shut up now.”

Niniel liked when he stuttered. “No, no. Not strange at all that you follow me around and watch me from afar in secret.” She paused a good long while. “Even when I sleep.”

Turambar swallowed hard. “I…”

“Snore,” she finished. 

“What?” He asked, smiling.

Turambar had brought his horse by hers. She reached to wipe snow off his hair and caress his cheek, his warmth radiating out of him. 

“Sometimes when you watch me fall asleep, you fall asleep, and then I watch you. And you snore.”

He laughed. “You talk.” 

“What do I say?”

“ _Turambar, Turambar_ ,” he said in a high voice, softly mocking her. He sat up straighter than usual and lifted up his chin. “I understand. You cannot bear to be away from all of this.”

Niniel laughed, kicking her horse. “How can I possibly resist?”

In truth, she could not, and she hurried over the hill, where she saw heaps of snow thrown back and forth. Turambar only had eyes for her and he did not see the small hands throwing them. The children read the laughter in her face as she approached and they formed to action when she pointed behind her. 

Turambar was met with half a dozen snowballs to his chest and face, and playing along he dropped off his horse onto a wide, deep ocean of untouched snow the children had yet to trample.

Niniel was being helped on the side into boots, but she could not wait and stumbled back onto the snow. “Attack! Attack!” She called, already rolling her own snowballs.

And the children, who regarded Turambar as a terrifying great Lord, screamed happily and threw themselves at Turambar at Niniel’s bidding.

“Ambush!” He called, carrying several smaller children on his arms and holding up a few others climbing on him to bring him down, but he was strong, and made it several feet. “Ambush!”

The children brought him down and buried him in the snow, and once they were done, they left him for Niniel.

“Mercy,” said Turambar, his cheeks bright red and his hair soaking wet. 

Niniel looked down at him, feigning suspicion. Then she offered him her hand. He brought her down beside him.

“That was unkind,” she said, turning on her back.

Turambar turned over to lay half his body on her. “Forgive me,” he said, nudging his cold nose against her warm one. “You must be northern,” he said. “You take the cold well.” 

He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled, turning her cheek so his lips landed on her cheek, and when he came again to meet her lips Niniel smashed a snowball on his face.

“So do you,” she said, kissing his cheek, ice and all.

Niniel rushed to her feet before he could grab her. He sat up, watching her twirl in the snow and she stopped and held out her hand for him again and he followed her. The snowball he was going to get her with he let go. He ran to her and picked her up over his shoulder. 

“I have stolen your princess,” he called out to them, spinning Niniel around.

“Bring him down!” called Niniel.

The children lifted up little snowballs and Niniel, too, who had one more left. She dropped it on Turambar’s head, and he set her down in front of him, face drenched and cold. The children took their shots, and then they pulled Niniel from Turambar’s kiss, calling her princess and taking her away from the dragon.

**The End**


End file.
